


Grey line grey talk

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: All Kon wanted was to let this blow over by being by himself. But he has parents





	Grey line grey talk

It had been a long day, a very long day and as Kon-El took a seat on the edge of a mountain and looked down to the world below. He had to admit that he was exhausted. Not just physically. He was mentally tired, that was not the only thing when it came down to it.

He did not want to go home. He did not want to go home, he did not want to go where the Titans were. He did not want to go where the League was. He did not want to be anywhere near people right now. He just wanted it to be himself. Just him by himself. That was what he wanted. Just thinking about people was painful. The thought of being around others still hurt.

You could trust someone with everything in you. You could think they loved you, that they believed in you and when you turned around they could just stab you in the back. Not just stab you in the back but throw you out into the cold as well. It was painful.

He had thought they had something that was the ironic thing. That something so personal and something so private was up to debate. He was not ashamed of what he was. He was not ashamed of who he was but he had not expected to have it waved before the world like that.

Who would? He certainly had not expected that. The eyes on the world were already on him. He carried the Luthor last name. He was the child of Kal-El the world’s Superman. He was Superboy. There was so much on him already and they judged him already. These things he was now learning about himself. didn’t he get to keep them to himself?

Didn’t Kon get the chance to pick and choose who he gave his full self to? Why did the world get to know? what right did she have in telling anyone before he was ready? And from the people she had told it had spread and spread. To people Kon-El would have told in time and most cases not told at all.

People’s eyes changed when they learned things about you that had been secret. Kon had been putting up with enough eyes as it was. Could he not have this thing to himself? he had thought. He had assumed that this one thing would be allowed to be his.

He shifted a bit where he sat on the ledge. Any normal human would have frozen to death a few seconds exposed to this. The height and the change of atmosphere. Not a place for normal humans but he was not a normal human. He had his genetics to thank for that.

Not that there was going to be much thanking in the near future. Kon doubted he would be able to look either of his genetic donors in the eye for a while. A long while.

He gave a long slow huff and watched the breath turn to mist. He was tired he could not stay here forever but he wished he could. To have to face the world now, it was too exhausting to think about.

X

“Hey.” Clark’s voice was warm but that was to be expected. Kon gave the man a sigh as he took a seat next to him. Of course Clark came to look for him. Most likely Clark had gotten bombarded by every news outlet possible as he tried to work.

Imagine, trying to save lives but everyone just wants the juicy tidbits about your son. The world could be tiring like that. It could be exhausting like that.

“I’m not going to do anything stupid.” Kon sighed as he stared down the mountain. “I just want a break. Maybe I’ll sit here until it blows over.” He murmured. That sounded like the best idea. Just sit here rooted with the snow drifting around him for a few days. He could survive a few weeks on sunlight so he would be fine. A little tired when he finally left the mountain but he would survive.

“Sit here for a few weeks?” Clark sounded amused before he sighed. “Mind if I join you then?” Kon looked over at Clark to see that he was already looking at him. “Might get lonely.” Clark said softly.

“Sure you want to be sitting with someone like me?” Kon muttered as he glared down the mountain. “And I doubt you would be able to stay that long.”

“If you want me to stay I would.” Clark said softly. His warm hand on Kon’s back startled him. “I want you to know, I’m proud you wear my colours. Proud you wear the symbol of my house and I’m proud Kon-El.” Clark said softly. “That you are my son.” He smiled before he patted Kon’s head. “I’m proud you’re my son and I’m proud that you are our child.” He said softly. “This doesn’t change that. It doesn’t change anything to me. You’re still the child you were- well no. You’re becoming a man now aren’t you.” Clark chuckled. “A fine strong man. I couldn’t be happier.”

“Cl-“ That got stuck in his throat so he had to struggle to try again. “Clark.” He whispered as Clark patted him on the head. “Th-“ So many years he had been fighting and struggling to be eye level and even equal with this man and he so easily. “Thank you.” He felt tears on his cheek but when he went to brush them away Clark did it for him instead.

“It’s okay. There’s nothing to thank me for.” Clark said softly as he looked outward down the mountain. “Besides, when it comes to this. It’s not as if you’re that different from most of us. Just you had it broadcasted to the world and most of us have the option of privacy.” Clark said softly. “But there is no way I’ll turn my back on you for something like this.” Clark gently patted Kon’s head again and his heart soared. “I’ve already messed up so much. No way I’ll be doing it again.”

X

The mountain had been cold and Kon had been missing something. Well not something. After the talk of Clark he had been longing for Metropolis and home. He had been longing for his friends and even while he felt a little shy from seeing people. He at least wanted to be surrounded by city lights and the sound of Metropolis. So he had come home.

Even though come home was more like he had come to perch on the top of the penthouse and stare out across the vast city. One of the tallest buildings in Metropolis. He was safe here. No one would bother him here and the persons that would come to see him. Kon felt as though they would love him regardless.

“So.” Lex said as he took a seat next to him. He easily dangled his legs over the side and sighed towards the sky. “Gay hm?”

“Yeah.” Kon glanced at his Dad. “I didn’t get around to telling you are anything. I mean not gay gay. Cassie wasn’t a joke. Neither were the others just-“

“Look. It’s fine.” Lex laughed softly as he swung his feet. “Listen Kon-El. Back in the day when I was young and the tabloids were a little less bloodthirsty. Back when I was a lot more self-destructive than I am now.” Kon coughed at that before his Dad continued. “I sucked a lot of cock.”

Kon spluttered and almost fell off the roof. Lex laughed and patted him on the back but Kon pushed his Dad away. Which only made him laugh harder. “What the hell Lex!”

“I’m serious. God I’m serious.” Lex laughed softly. “I sucked a lot of dick back in the day Kon-El I’m serious.” Lex sighed. “I sucked a lot of dick a lot. In school, in clubs. After meetings with people who didn’t deserve it. I’ve sucked dick.” Kon shook his head as laughter bubbled out of him. Lex’s hand came to pat his softly. “I’ve also loved men before. Men I couldn’t keep.” He said softly. “This is fine with me. Not it being blasted out to the world. I had to spank the tabloids and several people very hard for that.” He growled. “But love? That’s nice.” Lex drew up his leg. “That’s sweet. It’s what I want for you. Love is nice.”

“Thanks Dad.” He had known Lex would take care of things eventually but he had not known how he would take it. “And thanks for sharing that titbit.” He winced before he laughed. “So…” He trailed off as he glanced his father over. “You sucked dick? Clark’s dick?” He felt delighted with Lex’s splutter. He had to yank hard to stop his father from falling over the edge of the building. “If you were sucking dick.” Kon pointed out as he laughed. “I mean, you guys are my parents. Can’t blame me for leaping to conclusions.”

The weight that had been smothering him when he had escaped to the mountains it had lessened the time he had left Clark and come home. The rest of that heavy weight that had been on him. Just talking to Lex made the entire thing disappear. Clark and Lex were not the best people or even parents but they were what he had and he was thankful for them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Every now and again I remember that I can write Clark without dragging him by his hair through cornfields. Every now and again I remember that yeah, I still like him. ^.^ Just not always with Lex or near Lex


End file.
